


Pokemon GO! Mini: A Heartstring Decision

by Windryder1



Series: Pokemon GO! Minis [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO, PokemonGo - Fandom
Genre: Blanche - Freeform, Candela - Freeform, Gen, Lt. Surge - Freeform, Mark - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Pichu - Freeform, Pikachu - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Professor Maple - Freeform, Spark, Young Spark, Zapdos - Freeform, harmony center, how can you not love Professor Maple?, how can you not love this kid after this?, is the most adorable thing ever, spark's video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windryder1/pseuds/Windryder1
Summary: 10 year old Spark doesn't want to lose his adopted Uncle, Professor Mark Maple, to the curse of the Orange Islands.





	

**Pokemon GO! Mini  
A Heartstring Decision**

_Two weeks after Spark found Zipper. Zipper – Pichu. Spark. 10..._

By this time, he'd lived with Professor Maple for almost a year. He was fresh into his tenth year, and still getting the hang of speaking again after holding his silence for so long. Professor Maple knew it would take a while for Spark's mind to let go of the fear that blocked his freedom to speak. The knowledge was there. He just needed time, and Zipper's help. In just two weeks, that little Pichu had already done so much good.

This balmy summer time of year was when the annual Pokemon researcher conference kicked off on Shamouti Island for a week of sun, guest speakers, show and tell, and networking. And for Professor Mark Maple, usually parties that he couldn't fully recall. 

Spark had watched him packing up a few things in the lab two days before the conference began, but could only find the words to ask what he was doing. He sat on the table kicking his feet and holding an egg. Zipper sat next to him eating a poffin. 

“I'm going on a trip for a few days.”

Sparks eyes opened wide in surprise. “Wh...ere to?”

“To Shamouti Island. It's kind of a big brew-haha for egg heads and geeks like me.” Maple pulled out a map, strewn it out on his work table next to the boy, who moved to sit on it with his knees holding down the edge, and pointed to the cluster of islands in the southern waters. “It's this big one right here in the middle. It's the center of the whole Orange Archipelago.” He looked to Spark, who said nothing—shocker—and just stared unblinking at the islands. “I'll only be gone for a few days. Your uncle Surge is going to take care of you while I'm gone. Look at it this this way: You and Zipper can get some serious, hard core training in. He's better at that 'shoot first, ask questions later' style than I am.” That was why Surge sent Spark to live with him, after all. His way of looking at Pokemon and Spark's way matched up.

Spark couldn't take his eyes off the colored island markings on the map. He set the egg down on a bundled up blanket. 

“Better get packed. What do you think about lasagna for dinner? My stomach says 'yes.' Let's hit the store.” Maple stretched and ruffled the small boy's hair, then took the bag of research supplies to the living room. 

“Sassy Cheeks,” Spark heard him say, followed by an answered “Raichu?”, and glanced at the door, “Is that my sandwich? At least save me half. Hey, gimme a hand with these incubators, will ya? Thanks, pal.”

Little Spark stared at the map once more. The cluster of islands became his whole visual world. “Orange...Islands...” Spark mumbled. His heart raced in fear. His fingers crinkled the map. 

That night, dinner was silent on Spark's end—as usual. But the lasagna was delicious. 

The following day brought Lt. Surge rolling up to the front door in his old jeep. He watched the boy trudge out of the house with a Pichu on his shoulder. That was new. Looked like the boy caught a Pokemon after all. And an electric type, too. Good kid.

Maple tossed his own luggage into his car, then faced his young ward. “I know, it's like I'm sending you off to boot camp. Don't look like that. It's not a punishment. You like your uncle. It's just five days. You'll be fine.”

Spark stared at his shoes, biting his lip.

Professor Maple patted his head. “Be good, Sparky.” He walked away back to his car, but the sound of running made him turn just in time to play catch.

Spark locked his arms around him and buried his face in the older man's blue shirt.

Maple didn't know what to do. Spark only showed contact in a hug now and then. This was like the kid was trying to become a part of him. “H-hey, what's going on with you, kiddo? Heck of a vice grip you got. It's just five days. It's not like I'm never coming ba--........” his face fell. “Oh.”

Sparks little fists tightened around wads of Maple's shirt. 

Then it hit him. Lieutenant Surge said Spark's parents were lost on Hamlin Island. Spark's sullen behavior the past day wasn't about being sent to stay with the gruff Lieutenant, or of being alone. Spark was afraid he wouldn't come back.

He rested his hand on Spark's back. “Sheesh, kid, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I swear I'm coming back, ok? I promise”

Spark shook his head. He'd been promised that before.

Maple looked to Surge—who folded his arms impatiently, but listening—then back to Spark. A brilliant idea flashed through his brilliant mind. But in offering this olive branch, he was giving up the nightlight for this year's festivities. The pleading look in those dark green eyes broke him. He knelt down. “Hey. Why don't you come with me? It's beaches, babes, and sun, and really big bugs, and different kinds of Pokemon—more than you've ever seen. And they have this buffet in the hotel that serves amazeballs waffles. This way, you'll know where I'm going, and how long I'll be gone when I leave next year. You can keep me in sight as much as you need.” He smirked. “Some of the other professors bring their families, so you might make a friend. Heheh. Ya know, this might be an adventure for you.”

Spark nodded his head quickly up and down, smiled in relief, and chuckled as he hugged the scientist again. “Love you, uncle Maple,” He mumbled happily into the other's shirt.

There was no way in the hottest flames of Fire Island that he could say 'no' now. When did this kid grow on him? Him, The no-family-for-me Professor? Willow would never let him live this down as soon as he caught site of the kid. He'd heard of Spark, and saw him on the vid phone, but never met him in person. Professor Maple let himself return the hug. “Yeah. Ditto.”

Spark instantly pulled away and gawked around. “Where?!”

Maple laughed. “Get in the car, smalls.” He let the boy scramble into the car, then faced Surge. “'Sorry, Lieutenant. I made you come out here for nothing.”

“It wasn't nothing, Maple” Surge simply said. He knew what just happened here. He wasn't blind or stupid. “Get outa here, you nerds.”

Professor Maple saluted, got in the car, and drove away. Loud music blasted from the open windows, and thus the car karaoke began, with mostly Maple performing solo, and Spark trying to chime in.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlett about young Spark. There will be more in the future about Candela, Blanche, Willow, and even the Pokemon.  
> Comments and likes are very much adored. ^^ Thank you for reading.


End file.
